Zemir
"Things to see, People to do. Wait that's wrong." A charming and talented wandering ninja from the Jugo Clan. He has managed to tame their legendary Kekkai Genkai. Background Information Zemir at one stage had a one night stand with a woman named Mahiko, he had in fact fallen in love with her but due to his nature ended up leaving to wander the world regardless. Sometime later he caught wind that Mahiko had given birth to a son. He often kept a secretive eye on the boy, wonder (and hoping) that the boy was his. On one fateful night events confirmed his suspicions to be true. Zemir is a talented Shinobi despite lacking official training in any of the major villages. He is also the only recorded member of the Jugo clan to learn how to control their abilities. During the events of Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 2 Zemir, killed the most infamous person in the Bingo Book. Gyugii Akimichi Zemir is now currently captured and sealed into a scroll due to the events of Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 3. Said scroll is currently in the possession of Kurohana Yeku Personality & Behavior Zemir is a rather charming and charismatic man. He has been described as selfless and kindhearted. He has a soft spot for dark haired women and women in general. Despite staying out of his son's life for a long time he cares deeply for his future. Zemir can be quite prone to joking around and is quite lax with rules. He's a carefree spirit and enjoys nature with his favorite past time being cloud watching. Zemir does however, have a dark nature, he spares no mercy for those who cross him or treat him poorly. He is not hesitant to eliminate bandits and criminals without a shred of remorse. He also hates people who don't respect nature. Appearance Zemir is a tall broad shouldered man with a chiseled physique. He has dark skin with strange white tattoos that branch all over his body from a white seal positioned on the center of his back. He has a strong jawline and confident amber eyes. He has extremely long snow white hair that reaches his lower back. He does not wear a shirt and only wears long pants with boots covers with protective metal plating. He also has a simple necklace around his neck that seems to be an heirloom of sorts. Abilities Natural Energy Absorption: Like all Jugo, Zemir is capable of absorbing Natural Energy passively. Mark of Nirvana: The Mark of Nirvana is a unique seal designed by Zemir himself that seals his senjutsu within him and allows him to utilize normal Jutsu, however this makes it impossible to use standard Jugo techniques without 'breaking' the seal. Stamina: Zemir has impressive stamina couple with impressive amounts of chakra. '''Smarts: '''Zemir is quite intelligent as he was able to figure out how to master the Jugo Kekkai Genkai by himself. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)